El maldito móvil
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Akaito está muy harto de que Neru esté todo el rato con el móvil, ¿podrá el pelirrojo aguantarse? ¡Lean y disfrútenlo! (dedicado a Matryoskah)


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, crédito a sus respectivos dueños**

* * *

><p>Zumbidos, los tonos musicales y el sonido de los botones era lo único que se oía en la casa Vocaloid. Por diversas razones, casi todos se fueron por diversos motivos, dejando solos a Neru y Akaito. El susodicho estaba más que harto de oír los ruidos que provocaba el maldito móvil de la rubia, no, ya no lo iba a consentir.<p>

—¡Ésto es ridículo!—exclamó el pelirrojo, intentando llamar la atención de la chica, cosa que no consiguió. Él pensó que ésta sería la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a la de ojos miel, ¡qué equivocado estaba!—¡Oh, vamos, escúchame!—gritó fastidiado, y, nuevamente, fue ignorado. ¿Qué tenía de interesante esa cosa? Era la pregunta que se hacía Akaito, el aparato que tenía no podía ser tan entretenido ¿o sí? El joven decidió acercarse, con cuidado de que Neru no se diera cuenta de lo que planeaba.

—¡Deja de hacer el idiota!—dijo de mala gana. El muchacho se desanimó, estaba apunto de ver lo que hacía que era tan interesante, pero la adicta al móvil fue mucho más rápida y se percato de sus intenciones.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que esa cabezota deje ese estúpido aparato?—se preguntó a si mismo. Los minutos fueron pasando, la chica de largo cabello dorado seguía con su móvil, cómo si nada hubiese pasado. Todo andaba normal hasta que a cierto muchacho se le ocurrió algo—. Neru...—la llamó, sin embargo, fue de una forma bastante peculiar, algo que ella no notó por no prestarle demasiada atención.

—¿Qué quieres?—contestó, sin apartar la mirada de lo que hacía. El fanático de los chiles habaneros se acercó nuevamente a ella, aprovechando su falta de atención, se acercó con mucho sigilo a su oreja y la mordió levemente, provocando que ésta se sobresaltara y emitiera un gemido—. ¿Te gustó?—le cuestionó Akaito con una sonrisa retorcida. La de cabellera rubia volteó muy sonrojada y algo enfadada.

—¿¡Quién te crees qué eres para hacer eso pervertido de mierda!?—gritó demasiado cabreada. Sin previo aviso, el de pelo rojo le quitó el móvil y lo puso en alto, de forma que Neru no pudiera llegar—. ¡Devuélvemelo!—chilló, abandonando el sofá en el que estaba acostada para recuperar su preciado bebé, cómo ella le decía. Él sólo se echó a reír en respuesta—. ¿¡Qué tiene de gracioso!?—gritó ella fastidiada.

—Bueno, es que te ves muy adorable—dijo mientras se quitaba una lágrima por la reciente carcajada. Ella se puso roja a más no poder, ese idiota sabía bien cómo avergonzarla—Tan tierna... Que hasta sería capaz de besarte ahora—lo siguiente que supo Neru es que sus labios y los del chico se habían unido. Éste no dejó pasar la oportunidad de meter su lengua en la boca de la joven, ocasionando gemidos y suspiros por parte de ella. Unos momentos después, se separó, dejando a una jadeante Neru en el suelo—. Delicioso—canturreó mientras se relamía—. ¿Quieres repetir?—bromeó, soltando leves risas al final. Unos segundos después, la chica se levantó del suelo con un aura no muy buena, el más pequeño de los Shion paró sus carcajadas y miró a Neru con miedo.

—Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte Shion—espetó con voz tenebrosa, basto que sólo dijera Shion para que el chico empezara a correr cómo poseso por toda la casa, seguido de una muy enojada Akita—. ¡Vuelve aquí bastardo! ¿¡Acaso no eres un hombre o qué!?—Él ignoró todos los insultos que le lanzaba. Sabía perfectamente que después de ese atrevimiento; ella lo mataría, pero valió la pena el simple hecho de haberla avergonzado y ruborizado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí les dejo un pequeño drabble (no sé cómo se escribe, lo siento) de AkaitoxNeru -w- cierta personita (cofcofMatryoskahcofcof) me volvió fangirl de esta bella pareja *-* por eso se lo dedico -w- aunque no creo que lo lea ;-; aún así aquí está ^^<strong>

**Dejen sus reviews por favor ;w;**

**Nos vemos en otro de mis fics nwn**


End file.
